


Into the Unknown

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna needs a hug (Disney), Aromantic Elsa (Disney), Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa Needs a Hug (Disney), Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I have not seen Frozen 2, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mystery, No Anna/Elsa (Disney), No Incest, Protective Kristoff (Disney), Sibling Bonding, Sweet Kristoff (Disney), You don’t need to have watched Tangled the series to understand this, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: After Anna's parents die she has to go live with her older estranged sister Elsa who lived across the country. Besides the sadness of losing their parents and Anna moving away from all off her friends things seem to be going well. That is until Anna starts noticing wired stuff about her sister for instince she never takes of her gloves. Anna has to figure out what is going on with her sister while also juggling the work of high school.Elsa's younger sister comes to live with her after their parents die, she is glad to see her but she is also worried about hiding her magical ice powers, how will she pull this off?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian & Anna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Anna watched the trees move quickly as she looked out of the car window. She did not know what to do, she felt numb. She had felt like this ever since her parents had died three weeks ago. They had been traveling and had gotten in an accident. Anna was going to live with her older sister Elsa. Anna did not know a lot about her sister, she had moved out of their house a while ago and even when she did live there she normally stayed in her bedroom alone.

Of course, this had not always been the case, Anna thought. They had been close when they were both young children. She remembered how they used to play in the snow, they would sled, make snow angles and build snowmen, they even named him Olaf. When it was not winter time they would usually bake cookies, draw pictures or write stories. But then one day that all changed. Anna did not really know what happened, Elsa just stopped talking to people.

At first Anna thought that she had done something wrong but her parents had assured her that was not the case and that Elsa was most likely just going through a faze. This had worked and Anna thought that Elsa would start spending more time with her soon but this did not happen. All Elsa did was stay in her room and she only came out for meals and school. They barely talked to each other and it only got worse over the years.

Even though her parents told her that it was not her fault that Elsa was acting like this, she still felt like it was. This was mainly due to the fact that Elsa did not start acting like she did when they were younger again. Anna would sometimes stay up at night wondering if she had did something wrong.

Anna’s childhood had been really lonely. It was not just that her sister did not talk to, Elsa had been her only friend. They were homeschooled and their house was not around a lot of others so she did not have a lot of opportunities to make friends. This led to her considering fictional characters from books that she read or TV shows and movies that she watched her friends.

But now that she was going to live with her sister she would have to go to a high school. She was actually really excited about it. She was finally going to make friends who she could talk to and carry actual conversations with.

And most importantly to her she was going to be able to get a boyfriend, this was something that she had been dreaming about for years. She had watched so many movies and TV shows and read a lot of books about romance. For years she had dreamed about what kind of person she would date, and know she was going to be able to get a boyfriend.

The car pulled into Elsa’s driveway. Anna grabbed her suitcase and pulled it close to her chest holding it like a stuffed animal that she had when she was younger. She breathed deeply and opened the car door and stepped out, still clutching her suitcase. Elsa then opened the door to her house.

Her sister in contrast to Anna’s light red hair had white blonde hair, she also had ice blue eyes and was very pale.

Anna took another deep breath and walked towards her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
